fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bayonetta
Leave me a message, if your life "REALLY" depends on it.--Bay-O 01:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 01:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC)]] My life really depends on it. Hi! Nitty 02:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Lost tribes of the Amazon could've seen that one coming. Pararaptor 06:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Raptor, you sly bastard. Anyway, have you seen the Projects over at the Vault, Bay? Porter's idea. Nitty 00:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) My life doesn't depend on it, but I'd rather like to talk to someone. Because I'm lonely. Pararaptor 14:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, peoples' lives really depend on me.--Bay-O 20:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Mines doesnt. Fiedoggist High Priest 21:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ya it does, you just dont know it yet.--Bay-O 21:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope,it doesn't,how do i know?I've lived for 40 years with depending on you.And i never will,if you die in a plane crash i'll never depend on you. Fiedoggist High Priest 21:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well acctually, your heart will explode the moment I die.--Bay-O 21:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) You see, im kinda like drugs, you don't need them till you have them once then, Poof! your life depends on it.--Bay-O 21:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Whoo! Drugs. Spoon 21:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing you like Kane here? Spoon 01:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Who the hell is he??? Sasquatch99 01:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Im coming up with a dr. phil one as we speak.--Bay-O 01:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) You still here? Pararaptor 03:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) THIS TIME! Anyways, how's Jango? Spoon 22:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) He's good. He seems to have lost weight, though. Nitty 22:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I threw up my dinner before. Spoon 22:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Eeww. What happened? Nitty 22:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Um... I threw up my dinner... Spoon 22:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) But don't worry, I'm ok now. Spoon 22:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) poor jango.--Bay-O 23:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Jango was incredibly fat. That is a good thing. Spoon 23:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) well, poor fat jango.--Bay-O 23:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) eibmoz ot ginklat si hctauqsas.--Bay-O 23:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 23:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Just to see what his problem with me was... turns out he didn't like my taste in music on the music list. Sasquatch99 23:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) trams uoy tnra llew--Bay-O 23:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) no, not really. he's a jackass. Sasquatch99 23:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) No comprende. Me no habla de inglesias. Spoon 23:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) mih htiw etacinummoc neve uoy did yhw neht?--Bay-O 23:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Donde esta? Spoon 23:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) he called me a squeaker so i wanted to see what his problem was. Sasquatch99 23:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) thgir hsievle gniklat ton ruoy ,noops.--Elf-person 23:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Soy tonto. Spoon 23:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) is that spanish, spoon? Sasquatch99 23:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) hsivle skaeps taht eno ylno eht i ma yhw?--Elf-person 23:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Porque soy tonto. Spoon 23:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) pu-tuhs noops--Friday 23:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) .hgual em sekam ecaf ruoY Spoon 00:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) naem saw taht llew!--Friday 00:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) !taht ot skcolloB Spoon 00:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) taht si kceh eht tahw?--Friday 00:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Bollocks to that! Spoon 00:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) amook fo epyt wen a taht si?--Friday 00:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ?amooK? Spoon 00:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Amooks ,sey.--Friday 00:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) i liek cheese No you don't! Thats the secret, isn't it?! All those cheese parties were a sham! No... no! You learned my secret! I'm in shame... Don't worry, there are support groups for that nowadays. Spoon 00:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Atraps si siht!--Friday 00:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) terces ruoy yawa evig tnow i noops yrrow tnod.--Friday 00:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 's not my secret. It's Peter's. Spoon 00:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Niag retrep si ohw?--Friday 00:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Your spelling sucks, by the way :D Spoon 00:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ereht pu dessem yrros.--Friday 00:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Stop that. I'm getting a headache. Spoon 00:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) well, goodbye, see you later.--Friday 00:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Eybdoog--Friday 00:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) >gnibbos< Nitty 00:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah baby! I strike again! Spoon 00:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You sound so much like Austin Powers, it's not even funny. Nitty 00:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thats not Austin Powers. Thats Tanya. Spoon 00:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Who? Nitty 00:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Tanya from Red Alert. Exclaims "Yeah baby!" When you tell her to blow shit up. Spoon 00:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, the Soviet. Maybe it's just because yer English... So, how'm I doing with the cut-down-on-creepy thing? Nitty 00:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) She isn't Soviet, she's American. Wait, what? Maybe I'm thinking of Alpha Protocol... dammit. Evaluation?! Nitty 00:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Scanning... scanning... Scan complete Creepyness detected Crepyness level: processing Mild Recommendation: discontinue expultion of liquid from eyes Spoon 00:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Crepyness level? Crepes?! I like crepes. Nitty 00:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) System error Anomoly detected ##FILE CURRUPTED## Attempting retreival FAILED Shutting down Spoon 01:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Aww man. Nitty 01:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Press Alt + F4 to reboot Spoon 01:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not pressing anything until you check The Roach King's Throne. On the Vault. I made it because The Roach King isn't a place, he's an NPC. Nitty 01:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Already have. It's good. I'm killing Megaton. Spoon 01:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty 01:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You didn't, did you? Spoon 01:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No, because that would reboot mah laptop, silly! Nitty 01:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No, it doesn't. Try it. Spoon 01:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Prompt Shut down? Y or N. N. Shut down aborted. Nitty 01:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Megaton is about done. Spoon 01:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Good luck with the RVT sector. :P I'll take my tiny, out of the way places any day. Nitty 01:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) RVT? Spoon 01:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) RVT. Was originally going to be on the back of the Rivet City Security Armor. Nitty 01:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Rivet city will be easy. Most of it is already written, just need to castrate all the notes, bugs, and trivia. Spoon 01:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Don't forget Shrapnel's Fat Man! Nitty 01:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thats character info. *Slice* Spoon 01:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Dr. Li's Outfit is unique! Nitty 01:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Shutup, or I'll castrate YOU. Spoon 01:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'm the project leader! If I get castrated, so does everybody else! Nitty 02:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon 02:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Haha. Somebody obviously has no knowledge of bird anatomy. Nitty 02:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon 02:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) HUH!?! MY HAT!!! NO!!! Nitty 02:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon 02:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) MY HAT! MY CEREAL! SONOFABITCH!!! HOW WILL YOU EVER SPELL COLOUR OR FLAVOUR NOW?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Nitty 02:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Copy and paste, bitch! Spoon 02:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Nitty 02:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Touchpad, bitch! Spoon 02:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wanna kill something? Wolf let Zombie's ban expire. Your axe is all shiny, and ready for deployment. Nitty 15:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, here he is now. You may fire when ready, Bay. Nitty 20:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hello? Earth to Bayo, you have undead trolls to ban. Nitty 21:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) gladly.--Friday 22:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hello all! Spoon 22:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Confession? I saw no confession and I looked on his wiki in the history as well.What he said on Nitty's page was simply that he pasted them in paint (you have to do that if you want to save them in paint).He also said if it was his work it would have been seamless/flawless.I need to go look into Yours and Zombie's past Marris (Talk) 02:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Uh.This is all I can find you delete your talk page a lot don't you?You are supposed to archive them. Revision as of 22:56, 6 July 2009 Hey, ACDCZombie, your my new best friend. --By bayonetta on Zombie's old talk page this entry was deleted Marris (Talk) 05:17, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :BAyonetta,i have un-blocked zombie,dont re-ban him,unless he does something aright now,what he did was in the past,and a perma-ban is too much,also,if he flames you,let me handle it. Fiedoggist High Priest 15:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's been two days now. And being the concerned-about-you-and-your-wellbeing person that I am, I'm worried. Did you leave because of Zombie? Nitty 05:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) OR she hasn't left at all & simply hasn't been here for two days. Pararaptor 07:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) OR stop doing that. She's bound to be pissed that Zombie's here at all. Nitty 07:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I fully expect that you'll get here sometime over the weekend, Bay. Leave me a message as soon as you get here, I'll be at the Vault, fixing dialogue files for Grizzle Bear. Nitty 00:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Where did you go? Nitty 18:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) SHAUR M. S. GRIZLIN ATE HER! Spoon 20:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wha... no... no! It can't be! You... you're lying! She wouldn't let Grizzle Bear eat her! She'd fight him tooth and nail! Nitty 20:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) OUTCAST'S GIRLFRIEND HELPED! Spoon 20:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) But... but... no... Bay... ... Come back Bay! Please! Nitty 20:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) You will see her again... in about 6 hours! AHAHAHAHA Spoon 20:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) You bastard! She can't be... Bayo! Say something! Nitty 20:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Tee Hee. Spoon 20:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) NO! I don't believe you! Grizzly's a furry, not a voreaphile! He wouldn't eat her! I won't give up on her! Nothing else matters in my life anymore, just Friday... Nitty 20:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna go ask him about M'atra. Sounds good. Spoon 20:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'm going to stay here and wait for her. Report back any findings. Nitty 20:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) See you in 6 months then! Spoon 20:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Damn you to hell, Spoon. Please Bayo, as soon as you get here, leave me a message, something, anything! I miss you. Nitty 20:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) BOOP. Awaiting message. Admins of the Vault... Nitty 16:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I miss you. Six Care to talk? 20:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) The fizzled streetlamp scatters a rough sihouette on a bullet-battered brick wall. The shadow is that of Bayonetta... Hey! I saw your message. What's up? Did anyone catch you up to to madness that's been going around here? Butcher Pete 21:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Omigawd! No way! You're back! Nitty Tok. 15:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I can think of four dudes who would be very pleased if you joined: http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/ Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 13:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) It has been a long, long, long time. My computer went out, I had to get a new internet connection, well it's good to be back. :*pokes head in* :Everybody went back to the Vault. Nitty Tok. 23:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :;Except me but i'm just researching stuff. -.- Mmm, Crispy... 13:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC)